Getsuga Ningyo
by WanderingAlpha
Summary: One of the bounts try to take Ichigo's soul, but he ends up being too much to handle. When he's swallowed, the power is too much and he escapes the bount's stomach. Something goes wrong, and Ichigo accidentally absorbs the bount's powers. Rated M for violence, language, and possible romance in the future.
1. Chapter 1

One of the bounts try to take Ichigo's soul, but he ends up being too much to handle. When he's swallowed, the power is too much and he escapes the bount's stomach. Something goes wrong, and Ichigo accidentally absorbs the bount's powers.

The title is supposed to mean _Moon Doll._ Let me know with a review if that's wrong.

Yoshino Soma was silently observing an Ichigo that was walking home from school. He was talking with Orihime and a couple other friends. When she saw an opening, she took it. She leaped from the shadows, pouncing on Ichigo. His friends gasped and attacked his stalker, but they were too late. She had already gotten away, along with Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun!"

As she went back into her hiding spot, she got light headed and made a controlled fall right onto her butt. _Is this what being nauseous feels like?_ After a moment, the feeling went away and she stood back up. Then her stomach burst open; leaving her entrails all over the floor. After a couple seconds of shrieking and shouting in pain, she fell unconscious. Slowly, her body started fading away and a soul reaper's Shihakushou took it's place.

After a couple of days Ichigo woke up groggy and confused. He contrinued his route home after he found the street he was on. Just before he got home, some black smoke made of reishi appeared behind him. Ichigo sensed this and started running. When a figure stopped in front of him, he dashed backwards a couple of times. The figure had black, waist-length hair, with ivory colored bandages wrapping around his nose and mouth traveling down his neck and splitting into sections that cover his torso and right arm. He was carrying an oversized khyber knife and a slick trench knife about half the size.

 _ **Hello, King.**_

Ichigo couldn't handle what was happening. Why did Zangetsu look so different? He didn't look like a white version of Ichigo anymore.

 _Whatever it is, it can't be good._

He summoned his hollow mask and heard a truly insane shriek of a laugh come from his hollow.

 ** _What are you expecting to do? I don't understand why, but I can't help but feel like your loyal horse. Even if I managed to kill you, I'd only manage to kill myself._**

Just then Zangetsu rushed Ichigo and slammed the hilt of his sword into his skull, knocking him out.

When he came to, he was in his inner world. After a few minutes, he found his inner-Quincy. As he was about to ask him what the hell was going on, he saw a girl. He recognized her; she was one of the bounts.

"What the hell are you doing in my head?"

The bount only snickered.

His inner-Quincy summoned his trench knife and zipped over to her using his hirenkyaku.

 **What _are_ you doing here, young lady?**

"When I tried to consume your soul, it backfired and somehow you absorbed me. I've been stuck in here since."

"I'm guessing you have something to do with Zangetsu's new form?"

"Is Zangetsu your zanpakutou?" He nodded. "Huh." She said it like it was a mildly interesting fact.

In an agitated growl, his Quincy shouted, **Answer him!**

With a mischevious smirk on her face, she says "It seems to me that your zanpakutou spirit has become your doll.

 **I hope you liked it. I couldn't find anything that wrote about Ichigo gaining bount powers. Sorry this is so short, If I get a couple reviews I'll make the next chapter a lot longer.**


	2. Zieg Dich, Zangetsu!

**A/N I apologize, I like to use terms from the anime, but I prefer Shinigami and reishi over what they use in the anime, so, sorry if you get confused. I didn't expect to get reviews and follows so quickly. I appreciate it very much. I'm thinking about changing a couple of things. For example, I want Rukia to still live in Ichigo's closet. Since the bount arc isn't considered canon, it will take place before the Hueco Mundo arc, since I want to experiment with the Arrancar once the bounts are defeated. I'll try and make a 1,000+ word chapter every day.**

"It seems your zanpakutou spirit has become your doll."

Ichigo stood there for several minutes and eventually growled in frustration.

"Now I'm more of a mutt than I thought possible! I'm a Shinigami, human, Quincy, full-bringer, hollow, and now I'm a BOUNT? What the hell?!

Even his Quincy had a slight smile.

Ichigo stood there in confusion for a couple seconds, and asked the bount, "Why would you tell me this?"

"Two reasons. Now that you have my powers, I can't defend myself against you for long. Also, I kind of want to see what happens, as this could prove to be rather interesting. Do you know how to summon your doll?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Like your zanpakutou, you need to learn his name. Say Zeige Dich (and then your dolls name)."

"What's _your_ name?"

She looked shocked, and then said, "Yoshino Soma."

He casually lowered his head in a semi-bow and introduced himself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki: Substitute Shinigami."

Yoshino bowed in a deep, formal way at the hips.

When Ichigo came back to the living world, he noticed his doll was still there.

"How come you're still here? I thought you would have come back to me by now."

"I can't be sealed like a doll, I kinda thought you'd realize. Have you ever noticed that you're always in Shikai? It looks like I'm goin' to be hangin' 'round, King."

"My family didn't even know I was a Shinigami! What am I going to say when you show up?"

His face turned to a sneer. "You'll figure it out."

Ichigo sighed and they started walking home.

When Ichigo started explaining, his father was acting surprisingly mature and didn't even punch him in the face. When Ichigo finished explaining, his father was still calm.

"I already guessed a lot of this information. I didn't know it was possible for a bount to absorb a Shinigami - let alone vice versa."

After a couple awkward seconds, his father couldn't hold it in anymore.

After a dramatic leap into the air, he shouted: "My son is growing up!"

Ichigo and his partner sighed and started walking up to his room.

Simultaneously, Ichigo flopped on his bed while Rukia shoved the closet slider open.

"Where the _hell_ were you?"

Zangetsu, relying on his instincts, unsheathed his sword and instantly was in front of Ichigo in a defensive position.

Rukia sat there staring at the creature with a look of shock, fear, and confusion.

"One of the bounts tried to consume my soul. It backfired on them, and I ended up absorbing her powers. This is my doll. It seems to be Zangetsu, with a different body, and two swords instead of one."

That only managed to make her more confused. After a couple minutes of them watching Rukia staring at Zangetsu, she shook her head.

"You never cease to amaze me." She had a small smile that was returned by Ichigo.

"It's getting late. I'm going to get to rest." He looked at Zangetsu, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Zangetsu smiled and said: "Where do you think? There aren't any beds in your inner-world."

Ichigo shrugged and said, "Let me know if you need anything."

The three spirits fell asleep.

Ichigo felt his bed shift from a small amount of weight. He opened his eyes and almost punched Rukia in the face.

Rukia sat there unfazed, with her eyebrows raised and a small smile formed.

Ichigo laid back down awkwardly while Rukia thrust her face into Ichigo's neck.

Rukia said in a muffled sob, "I thought you were hurt."

He sat there, surprised, and found he didn't know what to do with his arm. He found himself with his right arm under hers and pulling her closer. Without noticing, they fell asleep like that.

Since it was Saturday, they slept in. Rukia got a call, which woke all three of them up.

"Hey.." It was Kisuke.

"We have a bount consuming more human souls. Get on it."

While Rukia was waiting for the coordinates, Ichigo put his badge to his chest and put his body in the closet, and then the three jumped out the window.

They got there quickly and noticed the bount that was reported was strong looking with the spider-like doll.

When the man saw them, he summoned his doll and took a fighting stance.

Zangetsu whispered eerily, "Ban..kai.."

Then it happened.

 **What will his Bankai look like? The canon one in the blood war arc is stupid. I wanted to make my own. I was thinking something involving the bandages, or, in one of the episodes, he holds a getsuga tenshou on the end of his blade. Please write a review. I'm also open to suggestions.**


	3. Frustration

A/N I'm so sorry I have broken my promise to upload once a day. I was out of state and my laptop battery went bad. I wrote this down on paper though, because I love the feedback you guys give me. I'll stop making excuses and get to the story.

"Ban...kai."

Then it happened.

An explosion of black reiatsu, followed by it slowly disappearing into Zangetsu's back. After a couple seconds of Zangetsu standing there with a blank expression, all that could be heard was a terrifying carving sound. Surprisingly, he only had wide eyes and a truly insane smile on his face. A sound similar to that of an old oak tree cracking in half erupted through the area. It was Zangetsu's back.

Everyone stared at him in shock, confusion, and horror as Zangetsu's Ivory bandages fell off just as black cloudy spikes protruded out of his back. They curled around his body fast enough for no one to see anything, but slow enough for the bandages to fall off completely. "I am Go Koga. Zieg Dich, Dok."

Right as the metal ball sealing his doll started to transform, Ichigo gathered the reishi within the air and attempted to summon his Zanpakutou. To everyone's surprise, he only summoned his trench knife. Apparently, his smaller Zanpakutou changed, probably due to his new bount powers. The knife summoned normally until it melted slightly, and then the tip snaked around to the hilt and formed into a sphere around his hand. Ichigo wasn't really surprised anymore, as so many impossible things have happened. He just sat there waiting for it to do something. After a few seconds, it stretched around his arm and slowly turned into a jet-black gauntlet that followed with more armour stopping and forming around his shoulder (think Fullmetal Alchemist's automatic but with the colour of Ichigo's sword).

He almost screamed in pain and checked his hand. It was dying. Ichigo started panicking as it kept dying until it stopped halfway to his elbow. Now screaming in agony, he watched as his off-white bones went into a more liquid state, and transformed into a bright-white monstrosity with four-inch-long claw-ish talons. Only a hollow would have this kind of abomination for an arm.

His left eye filled with blood, and then turned black.

He dashed over to the bount and threw a punch (with his new gauntlet) toward his face. His eyes widened as a blast of black reiatsu broke his nose and sent him through the wall.

Ichigo looked at his hand curiously.

Zangetsu looked over at Ichigo with a look that said: "Good job, dude!"

Just then Zangetsu stopped observing Ichigo and shot a couple spikes into the ground and launched himself straight at the enemy. Right as Go Koga was about to stand up, he was stabbed straight through his chest. "No!" The doll leapt at her master, clawing at his face as she slowly disappeared.

"Welp. That was somethin'." Zangetsu was the first to come out of his daze, and Ichigo shook his head, saying "I wanted to try my powers!"

"So did I!"

Ichigo got back into his body and realized that his arms were normal again, but his left eye was still black with a yellow iris.

He got to his house, went to his room and once he turned on his fan, some hair blew into his face and did a double take at the colour of his hair. It was blood red. "Fuck! Now everybody will really think I dye my hair!" Rukia and Zangetsu laughed at Ichigo's pain and Ichigo flopped onto the bed and passed out immediately.

Everyone was suddenly woken up by Kon, who was screaming something about bounts.

 **Please review**


	4. Protect First

Hey guys. Finally, another chapter, and more excuses. I'm trying to get my permit and I'm getting set up for college. Anyway, I read some bleach fanfiction, which gave a me a name for Ichigo's inner-Quincy (Ossan). There is supposed to be bold and italic stuff, but when I transfer the story over to , it doesn't stay that way. I'll figure something out.

"Everybody wake up!! There's some weird pressure going on outside!" Kon was then thrown out the window by a grouchy Zangetsu. "Shut up you little shit! Ossan can already detect the bounts through the reishi in the air."

Zangetsu gave a small smile as he saw Rukia had gotten into bed with Ichigo and the two were now unconsciously comforting each other.

When will the nightmares stop..

He nudged Ichigo with the hilt of his sword and the response he got was a startled Ichigo who shunpo'd to him with a hand around his neck. Zangetsu only sat there with a manic smile.

"Mornin', sunshine."

Ichigo lowered his hand like nothing had happened and he looked at Rukia, appreciating her kindness. He went down to scarf down something to eat, got out of his body and woke up Rukia, letting her have some breakfast as well.

Where's the bount, Ossan?

Ossan gave the directions and Ichigo finally met with the creature.

He spoke like a spoiled rich entrepeneur as he seemed to be happy to see them.

"Oh hello. Are you the shinigami who ate Yoshino? I might just have to kill you for that. I see you brought a friend! How delightful." He took a bow and said "my name is Ryo Utagawa."

"Ichigo. I'm here to here to kick your ass!"

He rushed at the bount and aimed to punch him in the solar plexus, only to dodge a snake coming out of the concrete. What the hell?

"Ichigo, that man can make snakes out of anything around him!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

A ring around the bount formed, the bount dodged, but he was too slow. Half of his right leg was surrounded by ice and shattered, making him fall forward onto his chest.

Zangetsu took this chance to use Ossan to stab Ryo, making a splitting sound as his blade was shoved through the back of his neck, killing him instantly.

Rukia and Ichigo only stared at the doll disappearing, and then the brutality of a seeming maniac of a Zanpaktou.

On their way back home, Ichigo almost fell over from a random feeling of fatigue. Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo stated was everyone was thinking.

"I'm alright. Let's keep going."

Rukia was worried about the balance of his powers, so she demanded they go to Urahara's for a sort of check-up.

When they arrived, Urahara was already sitting with a pot of tea and three extra cups. They all sat down as Kisuke offered them a cup. Only Rukia accepted, Zangetsu ignored them, and Ichigo politely declined.

Ichigo was the one to speak first. "I felt some fatigue on the way back from fighting a bount and I got Rukia all worried."

"My, I didn't know Rukia cared so much about you, Ichigo." Kisuke mentally noted how close they were sitting to each other.

Rukia said nothing, maintaining her noble atmosphere, while Ichigo could only blush slightly and turn away.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your aggressive looking hollow friend?" Zangetsu smirked his crooked smile at the attention.

Ichigo replied hesitantly, "This is Zangetsu, my hollow/shinigami powers as well as my new doll."

"I heard you absorbed a bount's powers." Kisuke replied in a knowing way.

He sat there for a moment, fan covering his face, and finally said, "increase your hollow reiatsu."

Ichigo's sclera turned black with a gold-colored iris. "I feel a lot better. Can you explain?"

"Your shinigami and hollow powers are kept from destroying each other by your quincy powers. I guessed that since now that you have two kinds of powers that involve reishi your hollow and shinigami powers were being separated too much. You shouldn't feel fatigue in your human body because you would be getting energy from food. But you'll have to train if you want to get rid of those eyes."

"Just another pain in the ass."

Rukia put her arms around his waist in comfort.

"Thanks Kisuke."

Outside they were confronted by Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Nemu. Nemu was the first one to talk.

"The head captain requests your immediate presence." Whatever the captain commander wanted, he would just have to get it over with.

"Fine."

Ikkaku looked only slightly disappointed.

Once they arrived, the group shunpo'd to the meeting room, and Ichigo ignored the shinigami staring at Zangetsu and his own eyes.

When they got there, they all gawked at Zangetsu, and the captain commander called everyone's attention. "Kurosaki-kuzo, it is said that you have obtained even more powers."

"A bount tried to eat my soul, but I guess I was more powerful, because I ended up absorbing her powers."

"Can we assume you are still loyal to soul society?"

Ichigo formed scowl as he said, "I was never loyal to soul society."

He took his badge out at tossed it at the captains' feet as everyone sat wide-eyed at Ichigo's blatant disrespect.

"I only wish to protect my friends. I don't like being lied to and I can't forgive you for limiting my powers with that piece of trash." Ichigo was pissed. He glared down Ukitake and the commander.

Ichigo turned around to leave, but Byakuya shunpo'd in front of him followed by Zangetsu, who blocked the captain's blade from threatening Ichigo.

"Brother, please!"

Byakuya ignored his sister and glared at Ichigo.

"The soutaicho has not finished speaking with you."

Ichigo molded his reiatsu into a sphere in his plm, and formed a fist, releasing his gauntlet.

"Zangetsu, move."

He hesitated, then sonido'd behind his wielder.

"Getsuga tensho!" He said it as fast as he punched the face of the captain he hated most.

Everyone unsheathed their weapons and prepared for battle. Except.. Rukia?

Ichigo could no longer contain his hate and bloodlust for the gotei 13.

Ichigo seemed to turn feral. As Ichigo screamed in fury, Zangetsu was ripped out of existance.

Black reiatsu had begun to bleed out of Ichigo's eyes and it formed into a red black hollow mask made out of pure reiatsu. As that was happening his gauntlet turned into a trench knife, and a khyber knife formed into his left hand. Reiatsu spiraled around his swords, erupting into a nameless black getsuga tensho. Nemu jumped in front of her creator, and everyone except Mayuri shunpo'd out of the way.

Through the dust, Ichigo's voice was heard saying, "if any of you ever come near me or my friends, I'll kill you." He didn't know who to trust anymore.

When the noise calmed down, Ichigo was gone, along with Rukia, with a 13th division lieutenant emblem seemingly torn off of a uniform.

Mayuri, interest peaked, gave Nemu instructions to follow them, involving her rebelling as well.

Rukia could hardly keep up with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, stop!"

Ichigo only looked back at her with a blank expression as he stopped and was now staring at her.

He raised his hand to his "mask" and dispelled it, looking at her with a still-blank expression.

"I want to come with you. When Kaien died, I only wanted death. I hid my emotions and guarded my heart. You were the only one to bring me out of my depression."

"You would throw away your duties as a shinigami?"

She couldn't hold back the tears that were already disrupting her sight.

"This isn't my home. I belong with you." She paused, debating, and said "I love you, Ichigo."

"Come on. We'll talk at home."

Rukia opened a senkaimon with her zanpakutou and they both headed home.

When they got home and headed up to Ichigo's bedroom, a certain girl was waiting for them.

"I wish to join you."


	5. A Lover and a Slave

"I wish to join you."

 _Why would she ever want to join us? And what does she mean by that?_

"What do you mean?" Rukia said it with such hostility that Ichigo was suprised - if not spooked.

Nemu's only response was to look away submissively.

All of a sudden she shunpoed into Ichigo, tackling him. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he forced her off only to recall that she was made to have absurd amounts of strength. She noticed him trying, and got up.

"I feel this attraction to you that I can't explain. I think it's because you're far more interesting and powerful than Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What.. do you.. offer?"

Ichigo obviously had no idea how to handle the situation.

In a full bow, Nemu said, "I give you my life. I am your slave now."

Ichigo scowled.

"I don't want that."

She only smirked. "Too bad."

Wanting to find another subject, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"You were saying something back in soul society."

"I love you."

After a moment, with a small smile, he gave in.

"Com'ere ya pipsqueak."

He picked her up into his arms and pulled her into a affectionate kiss. He could feel Nemu's curious eyes on them.

He set her down and turned to Nemu giving her the attention she wanted.

She walked up to him, facing him only a couple inches away while biting her lip and avoiding gaze.

 _She's actually rather cute._

"Ichigo?"

Rukia protested as he tilted his head to the side and kissed Nemu - just as he did with

Rukia.

Her arms hooked under his arms and pulled him closer as she grinded her hips into him.

"Ichigo!"

He pulled off of Nemu and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up over his head. He walked over, placing her against the wall and playfully sucked on her neck and shoulder. He pulled her shihakushou down just enough to make her blush and to reveal some cleavage. He had almost made his way down her upper chest when her phone rang.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo stop. Hello? Hey Kisuke."

"Am I interrupting something?"

He pulled her shihakushou further down, exposing a nipple - all while having an evil smirk on his face. He took it into his mouth, going from pinching it softly between his teeth and sucking on it.

She let loose a poorly contained, lustful moan straight into the microphone.

"Finally the clueless bastard got the hints, all be it from the wrong girl."

"Is there anything you actually wanted, Kisuke?"

He hung up.

After checking out Nemu, Ichigo stopped to look Rukia in the eyes.

"I guess I'll have to share you.. Why on Earth would I keep you from taking this opportunity?"

"Nemu."

She walked over to him, eager for instruction.

"Take off your clothes."

After setting Rukia down and stripping her, he ordered Nemu to stand next to her against the wall.

Rukia had a small smile on her face.

"You're such a pervert."

He say there for a moment, admiring his two new companions.

Rukia was short, with minimal breasts, with light skin and purple eyes. She had a tiny amount of black pubic hair (which Ichigo thought was really cute), but no other body hair.

Nemu was slender, and young-looking with breasts bigger than Rukia but smaller than Orihime's. She had no body hair.


	6. Disappointingly short chapter

Sorry this chapter is so pathetically short, I wrote a 1,000 word story, then decided I didn't like it, so I made a new "chapter."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Three captains just showed up."

The two girls put there clothes back on.

"Nemu, don't you have a zanpakutou?"

She shook her head and replied, "I don't need one."

He scowled.

"Later I'll help you learn it's name with meditation."

"Yes, master."

"I'm going to end this, whatever it takes. Let's go."

The three of them walked out and met the captains above the park.

There was Toshiro, Byakuya, and Zaraki. Byakuya, in front, was the first to speak.

"Central 46 has decided to deal with your punishment later, as the bounts are more pressing."

Ichigo scowled.

"So basically they want to use me to defeat the bounts, and then throw me in prison!?"

Ichigo summoned his hollow mask to try to get the point further across.

"You don't own me anymore."

The voice dripped with killing intent comparable to the soutaichou. Even Byakuya started to sweat, though he would never admit it.

"I'll defeat the bounts, but I won't be thrown in prison. Soul Society is the one who is wrong."

Byakuya only ignored him as the groups went back.

When they got home, they went up to Ichigo's room.

"I don't know much, but Ossan says that you should be able to get to know your zanpakutou through meditation. Focus on reaching your deepest thoughts, and you will eventually learn how to reach your inner-world."

He meditated with her for a while, then got bored and trained with Zangetsu.

After a couple hours, he was jerked awake by a tremendous pressure.

He looked over at Nemu, who was emitting a black reiatsu..


	7. Get on with the Bount Arc!

**I made an edit to this. Zangetsu and Ossan were supposed to form from his swords because bounts' dolls are contained in a physical object. His spirits already have a copy of the swords. TheWolf87 mentioned a Quincy cross and the good luck charm Isshin gave to him when he saved Rukia. I decided to use the Quincy cross for Ossan, and Zangetsu can use something else. I will also edit the other chapters to make Ichigo's powers more simple and not so overpowered.**

He looked over at Nemu, who was emitting a black reiatsu...

It swirled around the room and whipped around her body, instantly turning into a sword.

Ichigo felt his breath sucked out of his chest as the pressure was too much for _him_ to handle.

When it settled, Ichigo sighed when he noticed Nemu's regular asuachi.

Ichigo waited until she woke up.

"You need to learn your Zanpakutou's name. You're on your own with that one."

She nodded in understanding.

Rukia came out of her sleeping space, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm showing Nemu how to talk to her Zanpakutou."

 **"Ichigo, there are bounts coming, fast. By their pressure, I would give them a number of two or three."**

Ichigo was already going out the window before he could think about how Ossan could sense bounts.

Nemu automatically followed him.

"Ichigo, I can't keep up with you."

"Get on my back."

She blushed and did as she was told.

They continued on, for about a mile, until they were met with two bounts.

They were obviously looking for a fight.

He had an idea.

Ichigo summoned his hollow mask in a claw motion, like usual, only this time he did it with his arm around 2 feet in front of his face.

At the same time, he whispered, "Zieg Diche, Zangetsu."

The hollow mask appeared, appeared to drip down and form Zangetsu.

He backed up and turned around to face Ichigo, a sad look on his face.

 _ **"Ichigo, I have something for you."**_ He held out his hand and dropped something metallic in Ichigo's hand.

It was a Quincy Bangle **.**

 _ **"It was your mothers. When you-er born, the hollow, White, was torn in half. I'm that half. I struggled an' grabbed onto everything I could, even latchin' onto her Quincy power. Obviously, it failed, but after concentratin' a bit, I was able** **tuh** **summon some of the power I took, and it formed into that."**_ He grinned. **_"She would've wanted you to have it."_**

 **"Ichigo, summon me as if I were Zangetsu. I would like to test something."**

 _"Okay."_

He put the bracelet on his right hand, and he could feel it vibrating. He held his right arm out to the right, wrist pointed slightly downward, and said, "Zieg Diche, Zangetsu-Ossan!"

Reishi seemed to gather in the air by itself, and as soon as it formed the shape of his inner-Quincy, he formed.

Ossan held out his hand, and he summoned his trench knife.

"What the hell!?"

He was silenced when Ossan did something Ichigo hadn't thought of.

He gathered energy, held the knife back, and said in a deep, chilling voice, **"Getsuga _tensho."_** _ **  
**_

This time it was a little different though.

The energy didn't leave the tip of the blade when he dashed toward one of the bounts with a Hirenyaku.

He used the getsuga tensho as an extension of the knife, like a mix between a whip and a blade.

The Quincy brutally cleaved through one of the boy's shoulders with the knife and then used the getsuga tensho to cause even more damage.

"Ho!"

Zangetsu: _ **"I'll take the other one, King."**_

Ichigo:"I'll join you."

The other young-seeming boy threw one bottlecap into the air, water flowing in a ball around it.

"Ziege Dich, Gunther!"

Nemu didn't know what to do. She was so amazed at their power.

After about 40 seconds, the "battle" was over.

Zangetsu: _ **"He was fucking pathetic!"**_

Even Nemu laughed at this.


End file.
